Because of you
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: Rogue just died, leaving behind 4 children. Rena the oldest struggles to hold their broken family together after her father turns to alcohol...I really stink at summaries better summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Rena's mother (rogue) dies. her father(remy) starts to drink and leaves. rose has to take care of her 3 younger siblings. but when their powers manifest they have nochoice but to go to Xaviers. there a still grieving rose finds love and discovers the truth about her mothers past and her parents relationship.

if ya dont like sad fics where ppl die dont read. Rogue dies.

takes place about 17 years after evo ends. remy joined the x-men for a little while. they fall in love then rogue and rem run away after a big diagreement with the other x-men. they get married have 4 kids and have a very happy life together until...

* * *

Rena POV 

The cancer came quickly. Faster then I would have ever expected, I mean she was fine one day and in the hospital the next. All my life I just saw my mother as indestructible super woman who would always be there. And here I am, Rena Marie LeBeau, age 15 and about to be motherless.

The doctors said the cancer was a rare type of leukemia that mutated with her mutant DNA and made it worse. There was no way to stop it. My mom was going to die and I had no choice but to stand back and watch. They said they were sorry that she wouldn't make it. They were lying I could see it in their eyes they thought she didn't matter she was just a dirty mutant she would not be missed by the world. They were wrong my mother was.. is an amazing woman. She great mother to me and my three younger siblings Lucas, Maddie and Kyle. She was the wife of Remy LeBeau she got him to give up his criminal ways, well mostly, she made him stop smoking an accomplishment that many before her had tried and failed. She made sure we grew up right; she planted her dreams of a world where mutants and humans will live peacefully into our hearts and minds so we could see past the pain and suffering with hope to better future. She taught us to look at life through our hearts and not our eyes, to look deeper into people's hearts rather then just what meets the eyes. She was always there. Helping and lookingout for us all. Let me tell you this, when we were dreaming of our future, never once did it occur to us that out mother might not be there.

My father, is gone. Well hes there physically, but ever since the doctors delivered the news that she would not make it through the night, he has been in his own world. His eyes are brimming with tears, I can tell hes breaking on the inside. He is trying to be strong for us. Maddie and Kyle are on his lap crying into his chest. Lucas returned from her room tears streaming down his cheeks. My turn. I stood up and walked the short distance that felt like a hundred miles to my mothers hospital room to say good-bye. My breathing is short and shallow, I fell light headed, dizzy. I am at the door I turn the handle and walk in.

The sight I saw was the same one I saw every time I came to see my mother this last week. And every time I walk in, the sight I see make my knees buckle, my breath catch in my throat and my heart shatter, everytime I come in here I feel like I was just punched in my stomache.

She smiles as much as she can, she is in an unbareable amount of pain. She was lying in a hospital bed, Ivs in her arms. She was so pale her skin was a pasty white color and she was so thin, she looked like a skelaton. Her eyes looked sunken and sad. Just seeing her like this made my heart ache, knowing she will never get better made it shatter into a million pieces. I make my way over to her trying to hold in the sobs that are pounding in my throat to be free. She reaches out, I take her hand. I cant take it any more I burst out crying. Mom squeezes my hand reassureingly and takes a deep breath and begins "Rena. My beautiful daughter. Ah'm sorry 15 years is not enough I wish I could be here forever. It kills meh ah wont be her for your 16 birthday, graduation, your wedding day, your first child." She started shaking then I hugged her. We stayed like that for a while then she started to talk angain. "I love you so much honey. Promise me that youll take care of your self and look after the others."

"I promise" my voice was shaking so badly.

She smiled one of her sad little smiles "you grew up just fine sweetie, just like ah always knew you would. Your so pretty and smart you'll make a big difference in this world. Just remember how much I love you Rena and I always will."

My turn

"Mommy. I don't know what I am going to do with out you. I need you. I love you so much. Dad cant do this without you. I.. I cant do this without you." Deep breath. "you're the best mom ever you know that? I thought it was so cool knowing that you could beat up everybody elses mom, if you wanted too I mean. I don't think I ever told you how much you meant to me mom. Please don't go. Please don't go. You cant leave me not yet. Not yet." I broke down again. Sobbing into her sholder breathing in her familiar sent. Making myself rmember it.

"My baby rena, I'll never leave you I will always be with you, watching over you, keeping you safe."

My father cleared his throat he was standing in the doorway. My turn was over. I kissed my mom on the cheek and said my final good bye "bye mommy I love you"

"I love you too" with one long last look over my sholder I walked back to the waiting room and sobbed with my 2 younger brothers and younger sister until my eyes ran dry.

**

* * *

**

I was on my way to get some water when it happened. I heard a crash on my way back to my seat. It was in my moms' room. I walked over. I stood frozen in the doorway. The flowers that my dad gave to my mom yesterday were on the floor the vase broken. My eyes found my father sitting against the wall his head in his hands sobbing. This image will be forever burned into my mind. I have never seen my father cry before. Even this past week his eyes have been full of tears but never once did he let them fall.

I noticed the heart monitor had stopped. Each beep grew further and further apart. The up down motion of the green line had finally stopped a straight line replaced the pulsing one. I stood in complete shock at the seen in front of me. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion. I could feel the doctors and nurses rushing into the room around me. One nurse went to my father he pushed her away. That was when I noticed his hands were bleeding he must have hurt himself when he threw the vase. The doctor ran to my mom and pronounced her dead at 5:56 am September 22. There I stood frozen in time. I didn't even notice when a nurse pulled me away.

It had finally happened. She's gone not even the slightest chance for a miracle now. I was led to the waiting room. I sat and stared blankly at the wall as my younger siblings broke down, I didn't even have to tell them they just knew. Little Maddie crawled into my lap and sobbed in my shoulder. Kyle and Lucas moves and sat right next to me. I kissed Lucas' head and put my other arm around Kyle. And at that moment I realized I had been upgraded to a mother. It was my responsibility now to forever take care of Lucas, Kyle and Maddie.

After a few minutes my father came out his hands now bandage. He looked dreadful. This last week all my attention had been on my mom. I didn't notice that my dad had lost a lot of weight, he looked pale, sick and he had huge bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept at all this week. When he came out he sat in the waiting room. I got up and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around him. His head fell on my shoulder where he cried. The other kids fallowed. Putting their arms around him. There we sat together. All that remained of a once happy family. We stayed there for about a 1 hour just sitting sharing in each others misery.

Then dad took us home and he drove off. that was the last time i saw him before the funeral. Tante Maddie says he most likely went to the bar. She says that is how he deals with pain. He tries to drink it all away.

* * *

**not that great, i know. it will get better **

**R&R **

**tell me what ya think but be nice please**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: an OC Rena's mother (Rogue) dies. Her father (Remy) starts to drink and leaves. Rena has to take care of her 3 younger siblings. But when their powers manifest they have no choice but to go to Xaviers. There a still grieving Rena finds love and discovers the truth about her mothers past and her parents relationship. Its a little unspecific now, I know I am just a little unsure where I want to go with this. a better plot will soon develope. so bear with meand REVIEW

This chapter contains god discussions and references, so if your sensitive about stuff like that beware.

And I would like to thank my 1 reviewer.

Ok I messed up some character names, sorry: its actually spelled Tante Mattie not tante Maddie sorry

Rena -15

Lucas- 11

Kyle &Madie (twins)- 6

* * *

Rena POV 

The universe was mocking us. The bright sun and cloudless sky was the complete opposite of what the people at the funeral were feeling. I, personally would rather it rained. I wished it would storm and pour. So my tears would blend in with the rain and fall into the ground where my mother would soon be laid to rest. I wish it would thunder so I could let out the scream that has been building up within my heart and soul for the last few days. But I hated when people saw me cry so I held it in letting it slowly fester gathering up in strength and size but never letting it out.

I always remembered the time when I was 6 and I fell out of a tree and I ran up to my parents crying that was when my father told me that tears showed weakness, then my mom smacked him on the head and scooped me up into her arms "don't listen to him sugah everyone is allowed to cry" she kissed me and helped bandage up my skinned knee. I need her so much now, I want to hug her one more time. I don't think I can do this with out her.

The funeral was in a private family cemetery near thewater (my mom always loved the ocean) with a gigantic oak tree that provided some shade, over my fallen ancestors. Many of those buried here died in the accursed war between the guilds, but the war was over now, although the peace was a bit rocky at first, no more thieves or assassins have died, except my mother. No one would have ever expected my mom to die in some hospital, most people thought she would die in the battle front, in a blaze of glory, but nothing is ever what it seems.

I looked at the line of cars dropping off all the people who had ever loved my mother. A taxi pulled up and my father staggered out. My dad was drunk. This is the first time I had seen him since the hospital, I didn't think it would be necessary to tell him that he should come to the funeral sober, well I was wrong. I cant believe him, He showed up to the funeral completely wasted. So not only was I incredibly depressed because my mom just died, I was now also beyond embarrassed because my father could barely walk straight.

I started to cry, was it to much to ask; To have my entire family together for one last time, and be sober? Guess so.

Person after person walked up to me and gave me their condolences I recognized barely half of them. My tante Mattie told me they were the x-men my moms first real family, I didn't care I had never met any of them, my mom told me a few stories but that was it, and that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Show time… the preacher walked up to the podium and began…

_"We are here today to say good-bye to one of our own. Marie Rose Darkholme LeBeau was a kind, caring Mother, Wife, Friend and neighbor she was a blessing to all those who knew her, and it seems unfair that her life ended so quickly, especially to those left behind, but the lord had greater reason for calling his daughter home. Marie is now sitting in the presence of angels…"_ The funeral was private mostly family and a few friends. Everyone who wanted to speak was permitted to do so. The preacher continued his spiritual introduction where he spoke of life, death and love but I was barely listening.

When I was younger I overheard my mom and dad talking, they said the only reason they even had a man of god there was mostly to reassure the ones left behind that the deceased family member would make it into heaven, that god would be waiting with arms wide open to forgive his or her sins, and be safe in the next life. But now I know that's not how it works. So silently I prayed that going to church a few times a year was enough, I couldn't bear the thought, that instead of looking down at us from heaven, she was looking up. So I prayed she would be able to walk right into the golden gates and right passed St. Peter without problem, that is if there was even a god. But I needed to pray to someone, and I needed someone to direct my anger towards and god seemed like a good choice.

I found myself completely unable to listen to the preachers words. I turned and watched the ocean. It was more blue then I had ever seen it before and the sun danced of its surface almost teasingly, sparkling like thousands of diamonds.

By this time the preacher had finished by reading a passage from the bible, one I didn't recognize, and one by one my relatives and friends of my mother began to give their final good-byes.

"….then Marie shoved him of the dock." Everyone tried to laugh, but most only achieved a small smile, as mygrand-père Jean-Luc finished the story of how dad proposed, this story has become a family classic, we would always make fun of dad for it. It was always one of my favorites but I couldn't bear to hear it right now. "Marie was an incredibly special person, a great daughter-in-law, mother and friend. We will never forget her"

Next myTante Mercy, Uncle Henri and my moms friends Betsy and Wanda gave their touching speeches. I was unable to listen, I made myself think of anything else besides my mother and my cries threatening to break free. But my thoughts were brought back down to earth when my intoxicated father rose slowly from his seat and walked to the vacant podium. He was so white. He opened his mouth "I always loved Marie since the first time I saw her. She…" his voice was slightly slurring and shaking so badly he could continue no further, he was crying so hard. He turned to walk away but fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands and my grand father and uncle had to led him to his seat.

I couldn't help it I broke down too, but I was next. I walked up to the podium.

" My name is Rena LeBeau. I don't think there are enough words in the human language to describe my mother, as anyone who knew her will agree. My mom was always incredibly headstrong and rebellious person…" I talked for awhile not even truly aware of what I was really saying. I just kept looking at the people in front me, their burdened eyes baring into my mine, person after person with the same troubled expression. Some were crying silently like myself, just a flow of tears flowing down bright red cheeks. Some were openly sobbing. Other just were blinking heavily trying to hold back tears. The rest just had these vacant expressions as if their minds were hundreds of miles away, back to a happier time.

When I finished and walked off the slightly raised podium I glanced at the grave marker that would mark my mothers new resting place. It was simple gray marble but had a small personalized statue of a mother with her children in her arms. I paused only for a moment to read it the stone:

**Marie Darkhome LeBeau **

**1986-2021**

**Beloved Mother, Wife, Friend **

**Loved by All, Missed forever **

and to place the rose and a small letter onto the oak casket. When I got of the podium I noticed my hands were glowing, I concentrated as much as I could to retract the charge, just like my mother taught me. I returned to my seat, completely numb, I just sat there wishing I would just wake up from this nightmare. In the background I was vaguely aware of myTante Mercy singing.

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

* * *

The song is "Let it be" sung by the Beatles its sad and a good song for a funeral well at least i think so, i don't own it 

I know it's not great, but hey it will get better later, Don't worry the plot will start to pick up in the next chapter

Sorry for all the errors spelling grammar and otherwise. Review suggestions always welcome.

Review please but be nice


End file.
